Test Run
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: When her lover brings some enchanted assistance into their bedroom, Sera is understandably wary at first, but after a little prodding, she decides that magic can be fun after all. (Sera/F!Qunari Inquisitor - Oneshot Wednesday)


**AN:** This is part of a new project I'm doing: Oneshot Wednesdays! Every Wednesday, I'm going to post a new short story prompted by a reader. I've got my first ten lined up already, but if you want to get in on this, the next time I solicit submissions, you can put in your request if you leave a review on one of my for-profit works. :D

**The Prompt:** Know what I love? Surprising dominants! Sera and Adaar(f!qunari Inquistior) make me go all derp in the brain. So Domme Sera and Submissive Adaar makes me weak in the knees. So I'd love to see them do something stupid together, and go off to get smutty. Strap on play? Oh yes. Blowjobs with horns as steering apparatus? -Yiiiisssssss!- *hnngh!* All of course with Sera's trademark wit and teasing.

I don't think I delivered on the wit... Sera mostly just goes cross-eyed and is trying to cling to what little sanity she has, but I hope you enjoy this, anon! I used the default first name 'Herah' because typing 'Adaar' looked weird.

**. . .**

**Test Run**  
><strong>. . .<strong>

Sera started protesting the second she saw the glowing shaft in Herah's hands.

"No. Fuck. No. Shit. Arse. No!" She wasn't normally the type to follow rules, but there were a few she always lived by. Number one on the short list: keep as far away from magic as possible. She didn't need an explanation to realize that the… the thing her lover was holding reeked of magic, and that it was supposed to go somewhere in or near her body.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Herah said. Her lips twitched into a pout, and Sera felt a stab of guilt slice through her stomach.

"Sorry, Inky. Love you and all, but no. Not putting nothing glowing near my good bits, thanks all the same."

"But I thought you'd like the glow? You like silly things."

"Silly's tying someone's bootlaces together, smashing a pie in their face. Silly isn't… that." She jabbed her finger in the direction of the… _whateveritwas_… trying not to stare directly at it. But the glow was hard to look away from, and she found herself swallowing and licking her lips. Aside from the flickering light curling over its surface, it looked surprisingly normal. Or, at least, what she suspected was normal. She didn't have any hands-on experience with male anatomy. "Never liked pricks in general, but I know they aren't s'posed to look like that, yeah?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert, either," Herah mumbled. "I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Sera said, but even as she said the words, her mind began twisting images together. It was true, she had never found men appealing, but perhaps… She swallowed again, harder this time as she imagined Herah without her clothes, all dark skin and sleek sheets of muscle, the shaft jutting out proudly from between her legs. It wasn't nearly as horrifying as she expected. But there was still the glow. Whatever curiosity she had faltered. Fake cocks were one thing, but magic ones were all kinds of wrong. "Where'd you get it anyway? D'you nick it off Dorian? Seems like something he'd have, yeah?"

Herah's eyes widened in horror. "What? No! I got Dagna to enchant it…"

Sera couldn't help it. She began laughing, catching the bottom post of the bed to keep from slumping over. "Wh… what? You asked Dagna? The dwarfy mage nutter Dagna? And she made that thing for you?"

"Dagna isn't a mage," Herah said, a little sulkily. "You know dwarves can't be mages, and mages can't enchant things."

"Shoulda shacked up with a dwarf, then. Least they don't go around shoving glowy things in your face, expecting you to get all excited about it." Suddenly, she didn't feel much like laughing anymore. She sighed and straightened up, forcing herself to stare into Herah's face. "Pity I like 'em tall, yeah?"

Herah gave her a weak smile. "I don't think it's a pity at all, Sera. But if you want me to get rid of it, just say so."

Sera's fingers twitched around the edge of the bedpost. She remained silent for several moments as her mind wandered back to the image she had landed on before. Herah, naked except for the shaft between her legs... _Woof._ She blinked and shook her head. The soft, almost pleading look in Herah's dark eyes was starting to get to her. "What's it… do, exactly?" she asked, staring at it suspiciously. "I mean, the bottom's all wonky-like. Pinchy, then it pushes out. And what sort of magicky nonsense did you get Dagna to put in it?"

"The shape is so that someone can wear it." Herah turned the… the _thingawhatsi_t around, showing her the shorter end. "This part goes inside me, so I can-"

"Who says it's going inside you?" Sera asked before she could stop herself. She folded her arms tight over her chest and gave Herah her best glare. "I could wear it just as well."

Herah seemed surprised at first, but her shock was quickly replaced with a satisfied smirk. "Are you sure about that, Sera?" she drawled, leaning back casually against the wall. "Don't get me wrong, you're a fantastic lover, but this sort of thing requires… what was it Iron Bull said the other day? A power game."

Sera bit her lip to keep back a stream of curses. The damn qunari had already won. Even though she knew she was being baited, her pride wouldn't let her back down. She gave the shaft another wary look, gathering her courage. "Guess it could use a test run, yeah? Need to make sure it won't explode. You want to fuck me with that thing, I fuck you first. Fair, right?"

"Are you sure?" Herah teased, waving the cock closer to her face. "It isn't even the right color for you."

"Don't care if it's grey or pink or zigzagged and stripey all over. You take it first, or good luck gettin' it anywhere near my fun parts."

"Fair enough." Herah held out her prize, looking all too pleased with herself. "Go ahead. It's all yours."

Sera reached out her hand, moving as slowly as possible and trying not to let her fear show. Even though Herah had been the one to enchant this thing, she still didn't trust it. Finally, she took in a deep breath and scrunched up her face, snatching it as quickly as possible. A few heartbeats passed. Nothing exploded. She peeked open one eye and stared suspiciously down at the shaft in her hand. Pulsing light leaked out from between the cracks in her fingers, but otherwise, it looked fairly normal. The material - she couldn't even begin to guess what it was made of. Maybe leather? - felt fleshy enough, and it was even warm to the touch. The shaft was uneven, with a vein running along one side, and the head flared out before tapering to a blunt point.

"You sure this is safe, Inky?" she asked, opening her other eye and bringing it up to her face for a closer look. "S'not gonna stay on forever or anything, is it?"

Herah gave her an indulgent smile. "It's perfectly safe, I promise. I tested it earlier."

"What d'you mean, tested it?" Sera wrinkled her nose and set the cock aside, relieved to have it out of her hands as she hurried to undo her belt and shove down her leggings. "On your own, right? 'Cuz I don't want you using this thingymajig with anyone else. No arguments."

"Yes, on my own. But you seem like you're excited about testing it out with me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Sera rolled her eyes. Her shirt came next, ruffling her already messy hair as she yanked it over her head. "Don't push your luck, yeah?" she huffed, tossing it to the side. Once her smallclothes were scattered across the floor, she gave Herah a pointed look. "Well? Get naked. Can't fuck you through your drawers, can I?"

She paused to admire the view as her lover began stripping. She had always thought Herah was good looking - tall, dark, and handsome really did it for her, especially when the whole package came topped off with horns - but she was impressed all over again every time she took her clothes off. Her mouth went dry as Herah started unfastening the buttons of her jacket, and she had to resist the temptation to shove her hands aside and finish the job herself. Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated to jump in, but there was still one more problem to deal with first.

With a great deal of effort, she tore her eyes away from Herah and stared at the cock instead. It was still sitting there. Taunting her. Sparking at the edges, a perfect match for Herah's skin. She suspected she was going to look ridiculous wearing it, but she couldn't back out now. She plopped down on the edge of the bed and picked it up, staring at the shorter end. Now that she was actually looking at it, the shape seemed fairly straightforward. There were even a few ridges along the seat where her clit was supposed to go. "Right. Shouldn't be too hard," she mumbled to herself as a pair of pants went flying past her head. She paused for a moment to admire the sleek lines of Herah's legs, only a little regretful that she was facing forward so she couldn't see the curve of her ass instead. "Just shove it in and pull up."

Unfortunately, getting the cock in place was more difficult than it looked. At first, she couldn't even get the angle right. Every time she tried to press the shorter end against her entrance, it would slide wrong or pinch her in an uncomfortable place. When she finally managed to line it up, her muscles locked in protest, and each push burned. She grunted in annoyance, her lips curling into a twisting, frustrated line as she tried to force it in. "Shit. Bugger. Why'd you make it so wide? Damn thing won't fit."

Before she could try again, warm hands caught her wrists, forcing her to stop. She sighed in defeat and looked up, staring into Herah's face, and the warm smile shining down at her made her feel a little better. "Why don't you let me help? You're not supposed to just push it in like that."

She opened her mouth to complain, but Herah's lips sealed over hers before she could get the words out. A tingling shiver rushed down to the very tips of her toes, and warmth pooled between her legs as Herah's insistent tongue brushed against hers. She flopped backwards onto the bed, yanking Herah down with her and forgetting all about the cock she was supposed to be putting in.

"Fuck," she panted into Herah's mouth, grabbing her shoulders for something extra to hang on to. "Keep kissing me like that, and we won't need any extra magic, yeah?" Herah didn't answer. Instead, the heat of her mouth began trailing lower, and Serah kicked her heels against the mattress as blunt teeth latched on to the tender flesh just above her collarbone. She dug her nails into Herah's skin, sharing a bit of the pain as she hissed in surprise. "Ahh! Easy there, Inky. No need to mark me up."

"But you're so pretty," came the muffled reply against her chest. "I can't help myself."

Sera rolled her eyes at the compliment, but any smart response she might have given was lost as warmth sealed around her nipple. The slight sting between her legs was replaced with a low, throbbing ache that was much more familiar - and much more pleasant. Her hands shot down, and she clutched at Herah's horns, holding her in place even though she didn't seem to need any encouragement. Her hips pushed up, and she gasped when she found purchase against one of Herah's knees. The pressure was enough to make her head spin.

But Herah's mouth didn't stop there. It wandered lower, following the curve of her breasts, winding down along her stomach, pausing beside her navel for another quick nip before trailing from the point of one hipbone to the other. Sera blinked when she realized that somewhere along the way, she had pushed up into a sitting position and Herah had slid down to kneel by the edge of the bed. "How'd that happen?" she mumbled, but she didn't have time to question it. Herah's hand was already sliding up along her thigh, lighting her flesh with fire, making the surface of her skin sing…

She groaned in disappointment when the hand veered off before reaching the juncture between her legs. Instead, Herah reached for the abandoned cock sitting next to her thigh. Sera huffed in surprise. She had nearly forgotten about it. Herah's kisses had the power to drive all but the strongest thoughts from her mind. But as she watched Herah bring it between her thighs, she felt her inner muscles twitch with anticipation. This time, there was no uncomfortable pinch. Herah managed to work it inside of her with a few soft pushes, and she was more than wet enough to take the shorter end.

Then, everything went red. The ridged seat of the toy rode up against her clit, and the jolt of sensation stole her breath away. She felt warmth, strain, the soft curl of Herah's fingers around her… wait. No. She shouldn't be feeling Herah's fingers. They weren't touching her. They were touching the cock. Her eyes shot open. "Wh-what? I… I feel your hand. I _shouldn't_ feel your hand! Inky! Inky, what's going on? _Why do I feel your hand?_"

Herah laughed, squeezing the shaft a little tighter. Sera gasped at the change, but as confused as she was, she couldn't manage to speak. The pounding fullness along her… was it her clit? It should have been, but she couldn't tell anymore… was too distracting. "I told you I enchanted it. What else were you expecting?"

Sera tried to move her lips, but all that came out was a low groan. She screwed her eyes shut and pulled her knees tighter around the edge of the bed, trying to sort through all the competing sensations. There was the pleasant fullness shifting inside of her, the steadily growing pressure, and the slow, rhythmic pumping of Herah's hand. She veered wildly between worrying that it was too much and wanting more, but it was impossible to do anything other than brace herself on the mattress and force herself to keep breathing.

Her soft, breathless panting rose to a shout when something soft and warm grazed over her, so light she almost missed it. Her eyes tore open, and she nearly choked on her own tongue when she saw that Herah's lips were resting against the head of the cock. The bud of her clit twitched hard at the touch, forcing a deep, powerful ripple up along the shaft. Her words came flooding back, spilling from her mouth, pleading and only half-formed. "Fuck. Warm… smooth… shit, what are you doing? Fuck!"

Her stomach muscles clenched, and she gasped as tight, clinging heat slid down the length of her shaft. She looked down again, and immediately wished she hadn't. Herah's lips were sealed just beneath the head of the cock, and the sight made her stomach twist and her heart batter against her ribs. She swallowed down another string of curses and twisted her hands into the sheets, shaking with the effort it took to keep from reaching out. It felt good, almost too good, and she was afraid to show just how much she was enjoying herself.

But Herah seemed determined to get some kind of reaction out of her. She folded a fist around the base of the shaft, and Sera felt the pressure rush straight to the swollen point of her clit. "Not fair!" she gasped. Her hips levitated off the bed despite her best efforts, pushing up into each stroke of Herah's hand and seeking the silk of her mouth. "I - I didn't think I'd actually feel…"

Herah smirked and pulled her lips away, and Sera nearly sobbed at the loss. "I knew I could get you to see the benefits."

Sera glared down at her. "Don't look so smug about it, will you? And finish what you started. Fucking tease."

Her threat had the opposite effect. Herah's smug grin grew wider, and although she picked up some speed with her hand, dragging it all the way from the base to just beneath the head with each stroke, it was no substitute for the blissful heat of her mouth. "So, you admit this was a good idea, then?" she asked, leaning close enough for her breath to skate over the sensitive tip.

Sera's stomach muscles locked, and she gritted her teeth. The fullness inside of her seemed to run up along the shaft even though it wasn't a part of her, and it was hard to tell where she ended and it began. Worse still, Herah was looking up at her with shining eyes, eager to hear her admit that she had changed her mind. "Bugger… c'mere," she grunted, letting go of the covers and reaching for Herah's horns instead. If she was going to give in and enjoy this, the least she could do was keep her lover's smart mouth full.

Herah made a startled noise, but she parted her lips obediently, and Sera groaned as warmth folded around her again. She couldn't help herself. She was beyond caring how desperate she seemed, or how ridiculous she looked. She had no idea what coming would feel like with this… _whatchacallit_… sticking out of her, but she was prepared to find out. And judging by the way her inner muscles were clenching, it wouldn't take much. She gripped Herah's horns even harder, curling her fingers tight around the curves as she pumped her hips.

Every inch she managed to push into Herah's mouth was bliss. It was so soft, so yielding, so warm around her. The pounding grew worse, clawing at her gut, threatening to tear her open, and even though she felt like she was about to burst, she couldn't find the willpower to stop. She risked one last glance down, and the glint of pride in Herah's eyes was nearly her undoing. Even with her mouth full, she seemed to be smiling, and Serah wasn't sure whether to be angry or grateful. The next thrust was too much. Her shivers fell into rhythmic pulses, reaching deep inside of her, drawing and pulling… only to come rushing back up along the throbbing length of the cock.

The first spurt took her completely by surprise. All she could do was clutch Herah's horns for dear life as what felt like a flood spilled from the aching tip. She almost couldn't believe it was happening until the next shot came a second later. That was too much, and she jerked away from the heat of Herah's mouth, scrambling back over the mattress and flailing in shock. But it was too late. Her inner muscles fluttered, sending splashes of wetness across her belly, the sheets, and Herah's face.

"Ahh! Make it stop. _Makeitstop,_" she gasped, and moments later, Herah was back on top of her, kissing her, stroking her through the last shivering spurts of her release. When the surge finally stopped, she slumped backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with blurry, glazed eyes as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. "Andraste's tits, what did your stupid _whatsitnow_ do to me, Inky?"

Herah sat back on her heels, swiping a hand across her face and blinking her eyes a few times. Although she was trying her best to keep a straight face, Sera could see the cracks at the edges as her lips threatened to split in a smile. "I'm sorry, Sera. I thought you'd assume… I should have warned you."

"Warned me. Right. A warning woulda been nice," she huffed. She pushed herself back up on shaking legs, trying to ignore the slick trails dripping down her abdomen. To her horror and delight, the pressure was already back again, stretching up along the glistening shaft of the cock as her clit shifted against the seat. Whatever enchantments Dagna had used, they were extremely effective. "Hope you know you're gonna pay for this one. You owe me, yeah?"

Herah's smile became a seductive pout instead, one that completely contrasted with her usual take-charge attitude. Although it was unusual, Sera couldn't deny the fact that it made her clutch tighter around the piece of the toy inside of her. "I think you owe me. You already got to come once, even if you weren't expecting it. It should be my turn."

Sera narrowed her eyes. That was an invitation if she had ever heard one. She leapt forward, catching Herah's shoulders with her hands and pinning her back onto the mattress. After a brief check to make sure the advance was welcome, she dipped her head, catching Herah's mouth in a searing kiss. She was delighted when she tasted herself on her lover's lips and realized that it was no different than usual.

But as much as she loved kissing Herah, a stubborn image had forced its way to the front of her brain, and she couldn't seem to shake it. She used all of her strength to flip Herah onto her stomach, the muscles in her arms knotting with the effort. It wasn't easy, since Herah was far taller and heavier than she was, but with the element of surprise on her side, she managed well enough. The air was driven from her lungs, but her reward was more than worth it: Herah, on her hands and knees, the curve of her ass lifted in the air. The grey color of her skin was several shades darker between her legs, so dark it was almost black, and her outer lips were already flared apart, revealing a teasing glimpse of the glistening flesh there.

"Woof," Sera sighed, allowing herself a moment of giddiness before she took her revenge. She dragged two of her fingers through Herah's folds, enjoying the slickness she found. "Guess I'm not the only one enjoying this more than they let on, yeah?"

Herah peeked back over her shoulder. "Of course I'm enjoying this. Just because I made it to wear myself doesn't mean I'm opposed to letting you borrow it from time to time."

"Borrow my arse," Sera said. She folded her hands around Herah's hips, jerking them back to meet her pelvis. She flinched slightly as the underside of the shaft slid through Herah's warmth, but managed to ignore the heavy throbbing after a few moments. "S'mine as much as yours now." To prove her point, she pushed forward, preparing to sink into the smooth, silky heat between Herah's legs. But her aim was off. The cock slipped, gliding forward between Herah's outer lips and catching the bud of her clit instead. The moan she earned was nice, and she jogged her hips a few more times, pretending the mistake had been intentional.

Unfortunately, Herah wasn't fooled. "Not as easy as it looks, is it?" she teased, grinning back over her shoulder again. "Here, try this." She shifted her pelvis, spreading her thighs wider to offer a clearer view.

Sera's nose wrinkled in annoyance, but she hid her embarrassment, letting go of Herah's waist so that she could use one of her hands to help guide the shaft forward. This time, she found her target, and the unbearable ache returned as soon as the tip of the cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle at Herah's entrance. She gasped, raking her nails over Herah's hips as slick, shivering heat began drawing her in, sealing tight around her. It was blissful. Amazing. Better than she had anticipated. If the silk of Herah's mouth and tongue had been wonderful, pushing inside of her was beyond words. She had to stop half-way in to get a hold of herself.

She took a few shaking breaths, staring in wonder at the places where their bodies met. The visual was stunning. Her pelvis was inches away from pressing into the perfect curve of Herah's ass, and the part of the shaft she could still make out between them was covered in shining wetness. A few shimmering trails had already pushed down Herah's sleek thighs. Her resolve shattered, and she jogged her hips forward, grunting as she finally sank all the way inside.

The response she got was everything she had hoped for. Herah let out a startled, happy cry and rocked back to meet her. Serah brought her hands back down, but instead of clutching Herah's hips, she ran them over the swell of her ass, enjoying the smooth, firm flesh on display. This had always been one of her favorite parts of Herah's body, and she was thrilled to have such a close, personal view. Even without trying any other positions with the cock - calling it a _thingawhatsit_ in her head was getting rather tedious - she knew this would always be her favorite.

"Fuck," she panted, taking in a jagged breath as her body finally found its rhythm. She began thrusting, reveling in the heat and friction with each pump of her hips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, s'better than I thought. I can feel…" She could feel everything. Every flutter of Herah's inner walls. Every pull and release. Even the slick point of her clit whenever it caught against the base of the shaft. She bit her lower lip, torn between grinning in triumph and crying out as each pump of her hips drove another cry from Herah. She doubted she would be able to last long like this, but at least when she came, she knew she would take Herah with her.

Just to make sure, she sacrificed her grip on that perfect ass and lowered one of her hands between Herah's thighs, finding her clit with her fingers. Moments later, the body beneath hers stiffened, and Herah practically screamed her name. "Sera! Don't - don't stop… Sera…"

Hearing her name was too much. She sped up, desperate to bring Herah to the edge before she reached her own release. And with just seconds to spare, she finally felt it. The muscles squeezing around her clenched down impossibly tight, rippling and shuddering and making the shaft of the cock ache with fullness as she held back. She scrunched her eyes shut, too overstimulated to look, but she felt the rush of wetness pouring out around the base and each powerful tug of Herah's inner walls.

And then, finally, she gave herself permission to come. She pumped her hips forward all the way, burying herself as deep as possible, and froze as every muscle in her body locked up. This time, she wasn't afraid when the pressure within her exploded. Her clit twitched, her muscles clung tight to the smaller part of the toy, and each throb sent a burst of fluid flooding up along the shaft.

She nearly collapsed as the first shot spilled from the swollen head, managing to stay upright only through sheer force of will. But all hope of keeping her balance on her shaking legs was lost when Herah started squeezing deliberately, drawing impossibly tight and milking the next several spurts out of her. She sagged forward onto Herah's back, clinging tight to her hips as she rode through the trembling contractions, shouting curses she couldn't even remember into the strong line of her shoulder.

It ended more slowly than she expected. Her release tapered off, the cock stopped pulsing, and although her inner walls still shivered every few seconds, it began to feel like an intrusion in her body instead of an extension of it. She pulled back, groaning a little at the loss, and eased the shorter piece out, rolling sideways and staring cross-eyed at the ceiling. "Fuck me," she mumbled, still trying to piece together her thoughts. She was a little embarrassed that she had come so quickly in that position, but judging by the way Herah was sprawled on the bed beside her, she had done her job well.

"I think you fucked me," Herah teased, her voice slightly muffled by the covers. She had not bothered to flip onto her back.

Sera snuggled closer to her, flopping her arm out far enough to touch the soft skin of Herah's back. "Next time's your turn, yeah?"

Herah's eyes peeked over at her, and they were already shining with eagerness. "Definitely. What do you say about using the wall? The height difference offers some… interesting possibilities."

Sera couldn't help it. She began grinning. "Woof. Guess you are strong enough for that, aren't you? Knew I liked 'em tall for a reason. Just had to figure out what it was." She propped herself up on her elbows as her strength began returning, shifting even closer. "C'mere and kiss me, Inky." And when Herah obliged, Sera couldn't help but think that maybe magic wasn't all demons and explosions and shit. It had given her a very enjoyable evening, after all - and hopefully several more evenings to come.

**The End**


End file.
